This invention relates to a new and improved self-closing latch suitable for use with a door of a glove compartment of an automobile or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-closing latch having opposed handles which are squeezed to slide toward each other causing the latching bolt to retract along an axis perpendicular to the slide axis of the handles.
Similar types of latches have been utilized in the past. These prior types of latches typically are two-point latches where the latching bolts retract along the same axis as the handle squeezing axis. This motion is accomplished by pivoted levers with a scissors configuration with bolt movement produced by squeezing the handles together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single-point latch which utilizes the same handle squeezing function for unlatching as in the prior art constructions, while actuating a single bolt along an axis perpendicular to the squeeze axis of the handles. A further object of the invention is to provide such a latch wherein bolt action is produced by sliding cam surfaces rather than direct interconnection between components. An additional object is to provide such a latch which can be constructed of a plurality of components which are snapped together, without requiring direct connection of components.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.